


Vampire Academy: Love Fades, Mine Has

by MisangleTylier87



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisangleTylier87/pseuds/MisangleTylier87
Summary: Love fades, Mine has.Those famous four words. That broke Rose Hathaway's heart.That's not the only thing rose has to worry about. Darkness. The darkness is finally taking it's toll on her. Will she be able to get through it? Or will it finally take the last thing she has.Her life.
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Janine Hathaway/Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir/Rose Hathaway, Mason Ashford & Rose Hathaway, Rose Hathaway & Adrian Ivashkov, Rose Hathaway & Christian Ozera, Rose Hathaway & Sydney Sage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Darkness Has Come

Rose. P.O.V.

" Love fades, Mine has. ." Those are the four words dimitri said to me. That broke my heart completely. Just minutes ago, and I still can't believe my ears. And when he said it to me he....I can't even tell if that was a mask or not anymore. And know I'm in my bed crying in a ball.  
I feel like nothing to everybody now. I even went to lissa and she just got mad at me and shut the door in my face. She supposed to be my best friend my sister. I guess not anymore. And Adrian ever since Dimitri came back, well I haven't seen much of him.

And know I feel sick to my stomach. I get up to go to the bathroom, and as I walk into the bathroom . I see my reflection, and I got a really good look in the mirror . " God, I look horrible. " I said to myself. I look like a ghost of my old self. Shit what happened to me I use to be such a badass. Not anymore, just like everything else in my life.  
It's true what they say, everything ends. Friendship and even love does, even if it's only one sided. And know that lissa is using her spirit more. The darkness is getting worse. Now I hear voices sometimes, they try to make me hurt the people a love.

But know matter how they hurt me, I would rather die than hurt them. No matter what happens between us.

Sometimes when the darkness takes over my eyes go full black. Just like there doing now. And there's no one here like last time. And that person doesn't what to see me. I try to focus on good things. But that's kind of hard, with everything that's been going on.


	2. Into The Darkness

I see my razer on the side of my bathtub. Even some of the voices are telling me to do it. I reach for it and I see my hand shake. I was trying to stop it but the darkness is to strong. I broke the razer and took one of the blades to the skin of my wrist. My hand was shaking even more now. I still tried to stop but the voices and the darkness was to strong for me. All I could see now was dark red, coming from my wrist. I slide down the wall after two more cuts.

And I could feel the darkness taking over. And all I felt was numb I couldn't feel anything, not a damn thing. I heard the voices taking , right before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was still laying on the bathroom floor. In A big pool of my own blood. I tried to get up but I couldn't , I could see my hand out of the corner of my eye. It was so pale it look like some of the ghost I see. Yea that white. This is it, this how I'm going to die!?!?!

My eyes were beginning to shut when there was a knock on my door. "Rose, rose are you in there ? " came the voice of eddie. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. " Ed-- Eddi-" what did come out was just a whisper. So I didn't think he heard me. But of course I was wrong. " Rose , is something wrong ? I'm coming in !! " he said with worry laced in ever word. I can hear him trying to open the door. I guess I must have looked it earlier. I hear a few big bangs before the door finally gives out. " ROSE ... ROSE !!! WHERE ARE YOU ?? " he yelled. " In... her-e ... eddie. " I could barely speak now , I hear footsteps come over to the bathroom door. I can see the doorknob start to turn. When the door flies open and in runs eddie . And let me tell you this he look shocked as hell. I mean who wouldn't be. He dropped down beside me. " Rose what.. happen , what did you do...? " he asked in panic . " I - I -- I couldn't ... the vo-voices. pl- please don't tell anyone!! I cried out to him. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out again.

When I woke up this time I wasn't in my bathroom. Nope I was in the clinic, pretty much my second home. I look to my side to see eddie asleep in a chair. I hope he didn't tell anyone , they would just judge me, even know it really wasn't me . In a way it was me who did it. On the outside but not on the inside. Trust me I would NEVER do something like that.

I was knocked out of my thought's when there was I knock at my door.

" Come in " I said hoping it wouldn't be my so called friends. Relief washed was over me when the doctor walked in. " So , How are we doing..? " he asked. Looking at my wrist. " Fine.. How are you..? " I asked sarcastically .


	3. Full Of Darkness

"This is serious, rose. This is not the time to be making jokes... Now I'm going to ask you some questions. And I want you to answer them seriously. Alright.?" The doctor said sternly.  
I nodded my head in response. "Alright , but do you want your friend to stay or leave.?" He gestured to Eddie's sleeping form. "He , he can stay. Go head doc ."

" First off, why did you do it? If it was depression rose we have stuff that can help, with that. You don't have to resort to.. cutting. Just like with lissa."  
If I said it was depression I'd be lying. But if I were to tell the truth, they'd probably send me to a crazy asylum or something. What am I supposed to say. "Hey, it wasn't really me; who did this it was the voices inside my head telling me to do it. "  
That would be a one way street to the crazy asylum.  
"Rose, rose..... Hathaway.?" The doctor Simi shouted. But not enough to wake Eddie. "What..?"  
The doctor gave me a questioning look. "I asked you a question, but you zoned out on me there." "Sorry, I was just... Thinking."

"What were you thinking..?" He asked. " If I tell you... If I tell you the truth. Will ... You have to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even my mother or father, anyone. Not even lissa.." I said. More serious than I ever was.   
"Patient's privacy, I can't tell anyone without your permission. Now what is it..?"   
"Well, you know that lissa and I have a bond. " He nodded. His head in a up and down motion. "Well, the darkness that comes from using spirit. I think... No I know it's starting to take effect, on me. When it happens my eyes aren't mine. They go pitch black, and I, I hear voices now. They.... Made me do it." I finish. With a heavy sigh.

"Will then.. I... I don't think we have anything for that.. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something . The one and only other time I've heard of this, was with.. Well you know st.Vladimir and Anna. And we both know how that turn out. Rose, I'm truly sorry." He said . As he wiped a tear from my cheek. Damn, I didn't even realize I was crying.  
"So, um when can I leave.?" I asked wiping a few more tears. "Rose, I don't think that would be a wise idea. Especially in your condition you're going to need someone to supervise you at all times."  
"But..."  
"No but, rose if you don't.." "Eddie, eddie will." At the mention of his name he jerked up in surprise. Really?  
"WHAT.. What happened..?" Me and the doctor both look over at him. "Rose here, said you would be able to help watch over her. Can I trust you with this..?" The doctor asked, towering over Eddie. " yeah, of course. I would do anything for her."  
I reached over to Eddie and enveloped in a breathtaking hug.


	4. Between Life Or Death

It's been two days since I got to leave the Clinic . I heard less of the voices. After the doctor gave me some antidepressants. He thought it might help. But I started seeing more ghost. So it's helped with the voices but now there's ghost. And Eddie's been coming by every hour, to check up on me.

God, I wish my life would go back to the way it was.

But that's just wishful thinking, I was shaken out of my thoughts when there was a soft knock on my door. Probably Eddie, this is the time he usually comes by.   
"Come in."  
Eddie walked in with a big bag full of food. Food taco bell. My favorite. "How are you feeling..?" Asked Eddie. As he set down at the end of my bed .

"About the same...."I said. As I took a big bite of my stuffed taco. " Have you seen any more ghost today.?"  
" An hour ago..or less."  
"That's good right~~" Eddie said.  
Right, as there was a knock on the door. Who could that be.? Me and Eddie both looked at each other, then back to the door. "I'll get it." Eddie said, as he walked over to the door.

"Lissa, what are you doing here..?" Eddie said, from the door. " I came to see rose , I haven't seen her in a few days... Is she okay.?" She asked, peeking through the door. Should I tell her, no she'll think it's her fault. I don't even know if I want to talk to her yet. I probably should.

" I'm fine, lissa I just felt a little sick." I said, pulling my sleeves down. To cover the bandages from the cuts. "Um... Well if you're feeling better, would you like to go with me. And the others to Adrian's to play a few games. You know like we used to.?" She asked. With those jade green eyes, fool of hope. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go, just for awhile . "Sure..just let me get ready and I'll meet you over there.."

"Okay, see you in 20 minutes." As lissa walked. Off I turn to Eddie in all seriousness . "If anything happens while we're there, you're going to need to get me out of there...Okay? This is life-threatening, not just to me but to everyone." "But...don't you think you should tell them soon~~" Eddie said. Before I interrupted. "No, I just can't..Not now.. besides with these antidepressants I should be fine for awhile at least." "Okay you should get ready.. I'll just be outside the door."

{Time skip}

Eddie and I are about two minutes away from Adrians .. I hope he's not mad. We get to Adrians door, just as Eddie was about to knock. The door swings open and there stands Sparky.

"Oh, look it's are Rosie.. lissa. Come on in. Eddie, glad you could come." As he ushered us to come in. I see Adrian at the bar pouring some drinks. Mia sitting across from him with a wide smile.  
And lissa setting in the middle of the couch with Dimitri setting to her left with a book in his hands. He didn't even acknowledge me, I guess he wouldn't after what he said to me. He's probably only here because Lissa's here. Christian went to go sit back by lissa.

I look at Eddie and he motion me to follow him to the other couch. When Adrian look up from finishing making the drinks. And sweet smile came to his face. "Hey there, little dhampir. Haven't seen you in lately. Lissa said you were a little sick or something. I can't really remember the exact words she used. Are you better now..?" He asked with concern laced in his voice. Which made everybody including Dimitri turned to look at me. "I'm fine it was just a little cold."  
"That's good, so now that everybody's here let's get started. What should we play first..?"  
"Truth or dare, in less someone else as a better idea.?" Christian said. With impatience. "That's sounds like fun." Eddie said with excitement. He looks to me with a smile that I gladly give back. "Rose, you want to go first..?"Asked Adrian. "Sure, um Christian truth or dare?"  
"Um.. I guess dare."  
"I dare you to .... Uh, " and that's when I saw it hovering just above Christian head. Another ghost. I look down away from the ghosts. When I felt searing pain in my wrists. I hissed in pain. And the others looked at me in worry. "Rose are you alright..?" Lissa asked. As she walked towards me. No, no I need to get out of here. I look to Eddie for help. He got the message. He stood up first. "I just remembered me and rose has a um.. meeting thing we need to get to. And if we don't leave now where going to be late." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet.

As we got to the door, I bent over in pain. I felt the blood drain out of my face. I felt cold throughout my body. "They want you dead. You should get rid of them . Kill them. It your only option. Do it. " the voices said . In whispers. No.

That was the last thing a remembered. Before going unconscious.


	5. Why Didn't You Tell Us.?

I woke up in the damn Clinic again. I can't even remember what happened. The only thing I remember is pain and lot's of it. And then darkness.  
But this time.when I woke up i was meet with the last two people I wanted to see. My old man and my mother. Life just keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

"Rose, you're finally awake." Abe said. He sounded kind of worried. I mean yeah, I know he's my dad of course he cares. It's still new to me.  
"How, how long was I out.?" I asked. He looks to my mother then back to me. "You were out for two days. But considering what happened I wouldn't blame you."  
"What did happen ?" I asked. "You don't remember ?" Asked my mother.   
"The doctor said that might happen." Muttered Abe. "While first of all, Your friend Eddie's story was that when you guys were about to leave. From that Adrian kids place you turn really pale, and fainted. The doctor said you had a cold a few days before. And he's thinking it didn't go away fully. He's running some tests as we speak." Good they Don't know about spirit. And how it's affecting me.

"Why are you guys here.? "

Abe let out a little chuckle. "Why are we here ? Will for one, the head of court called us. Worried about one of their best Guardian's they have out in the field. And second, your are daughter. And even if we don't say it often. We love you."

I suppress a smile. "I.. um.. love you guys too. Thanks for coming and checking on me. But... Um do either of you know where Eddie is ? "

Abe glanced at my mother. And she nodded her head to the door. He turned back to me. And said. "Are you to dating ?" I choked on the saliva, in my mouth. "What? No, why would you think that..?" I said, a little to harsh.

"Well lissa said you guys been hanging out with each other. A lot more recently. Oh and that he brought you food when you were in bed sick."  
"So, that doesn't mean we're dating. Were just friends. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Can you get him I need to talk to him.?" I asked, annoyed at the previous conversation. He smile and headed for the door with my mother following behind him. A minute after they left Eddie walked in. He was looking down at the ground, with a baseball cap on. Strange.

"Eddie..? "

Nothing. He sits down in the chair next to me. And let out a heavy sigh.

"Whatever you do, just keep calm." He said, pulling off his cap. To uncover his, black eye. Why would he tell me to calm down.... Unless. "Did I do that..?" It took him a minute to make eye contact with me. "Rose---"

"Oh my god, I can't believe-- How ? What happened.? The last thing I remember was.. We were about to leave Adrian's and then..Nothing. Just Darkness." I choked out.

"Well, it happened right after we got out of Adrian's apartment."

*Flashback*

I bent over in pain as I felt my blood run cold. And then I remembered the voices speaking to me. "They want you dead. Kill them, before they kill you.... It's only a matter of time."   
"NO" I whispered.  
"Rose, are you alright.?" Lissa asked, from the couch behind us. "She fine.. Just a little, um.... Headache. She'll be fine." Eddie said dragging me out of the room and down the hall. To the exit. When we got outside is when everything went downhill.

"That was close.. I don't think they suspect anything." Eddie muttered to himself. I was leaning against the brick wall. And did a few breathers. Put the pain just keep getting worse by the minute. "Stop." I whispered to myself. "What?" Eddie said coming closer to me. He knelt down next to me.

The voices wouldn't stop. They keep repeating it over and over again. " No,no,no.... Stop." And for a second it did. Then all I felt was angry. Blood boiling angry. Just like before the cabin. Like I wanted to rip someone's head off, worse. That's when Eddie put his hand on my shoulder. Wrong move. I wasn't in control of my own body anymore. My right hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. And twisted it until he let out a blood curdling scream. Next thing I knew he was laying on his back holding his wrist. Then I was on top of him with my fist up in the air. I punched him right in the eye, my hand was going in for the next punch. When someone grab my waist. And pulled me off of Eddie. "Roza, stop. You can fight this." Dimitri's russian accent flowed sweetly into my right ear.  
"Let. me. go." I didn't even recognize my own voice. It came out dark and low. I struggled to get free, which only caused him to tighten his grip on me. By now everybody else was outside to. I could see Lissa run over to Eddie out of the corner of my eyes. She was about to heal him, when Dimitri called of to her.   
"Don't." He said gently.  
"But, he's hurt. He might have a sprained wrist." Lissa cried out. "Take him to the clinic I'll meet you guys there shortly. Christian and Adrian helped Eddie inside, as mia and Lissa followed.  
Which only left me and Dimitri. Alone.  
I keep struggling to get free and finally he just let me go. I landed on all fours. A dark laugh escaped my body. "You think you'll survive this, give it two weeks you'll be dead." The voices said though me. It was like a Echo of many voices speaking together through mine.

"Roza..?"  
I let out a muffled cry. "Please make it stop, I just want the pain to go away." As the tears stream down my face. Dimitri knelt down next to me . And brushed a few pieces of hair behind my ear. Where he could see my face clearly. I looked up into is deep dark eyes.

"Please... Help me." I cried out to him.He leaned his forehead to mine. And muttered something In Russian. As he pick me up Bridal Style, and carried me to the clinic.

*End of Flashback*


	6. Now They Know

I glance up at Eddie after he finished telling me what happened. He was rubbing his right wrist. I look back down at my own hands. In shame of what I've done. "I'm so sorry, Eddie."  
"It's fine Rose, really. It wasn't you. It was spirit...You would never hurt ANY of us on purpose. We all know that, it's okay." "So they all know now...?" I asked. "Yes, after Dimitri carried you here. They all were told to wait in the waiting room. And after they check me. I went out there with the others. They keep asking questions, And I couldn't keep lying to them. I'm sorry, Rose. Truly I am..." He finished, with a sigh. " It's okay... You were right in the first place. I can't do this alone, I can't control it. Sooner or later it's going to do a lot more than..." I motion to his eye and arm. "And if it... Takes a life it better be a Strigoi, or."

"Or what...Rose.?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything. When can I leave.? I hate being here."

"Rose, there thinking of getting you a room here. To keep a closer eye on you, they said it would be the safest place for you." He can't be serious... I mean I Know I'm not myself, but I don't like hospitals or Clinics. And they know that, hell even the doctors know that. "Isn't there somewhere else they can keep a closer eye on me? Besides here. " he shrugged his shoulders.

I took a minute to think about my options. Wait a minute. "You said, you talked to everyone in the waiting room. Does that include my parents?" He squirmed around in his seat. "Maybe.."

"I need to talk to my...father. Can you get him for me?" I asked. Eddie muttered a quick yes and left the room. 

I can't stay here. I hurt one of my closest friends. And if I stay any longer, I don't even want to think about what could happen. It's not safe, it would be better for everyone if I just left. Just as I slid off the bed the door swings open and in walks Abe.

"You wanted to see me..?" He said with a cocky smile on his face. "Yes," I couldn't help but chuckle at the face he was making. I think he was trying to lighten the mood."I need your help. I can't stay here, and no it's not just because I hate hospital's...But it is half the reason." I added.

A more serious expression appeared on his face. "What is it. Besides the obvious reason of not wanting to stay at the hospital.?" "I think you know the answer to that already, old man." He nodded. "And let me guess you don't want them to know, right?" It was my turn to nod. "Yes, only you and mom...No one else can know." I said looking towards the slightly open window. As a cool breeze blow though my hair. I turned back to Abe.

"When can you get me out of here..?" I asked.


	7. Don't Go

Christian's P.O.V.

"Christian, would you mind getting rose something to eat and drink. While I get her some fresh clothing from her room. She'll be hungry. Please...?" She asked.

"Sure, the usual chocolate donuts and chocolate milk.?" I questioned. Which got a laugh out of her, God I love her laugh. "Yes," she said getting up from her spot. "I'll meet you in her room." She laugh. As she kissed me on the cheek. "Alright, I'll meet you in a few." We went are separate ways. I headed to the canteen.

As I headed back up to Rose's room. I bump into aunt Tasha. "What are you doing here...?"

"I heard Rose was in the hospital, so I came to make sure she was alright. And I see you are on your way to give her those chocolate donuts and milk. I'll let you go am gonna head down to the feeders. "

Alright, that was weird. I thought to myself. Wonder who told her about Rose. I got to Rose's room, I was about to knock. When I heard some voices on the other side. Rose and Abe, what are they talking about. I put my ear against the door.

"I can't stay here old man. " Rose said. "If you leave your just running away. And that's not going to solve anything." Abe says. "You're not listening. Look am not running away. I am just trying to save my friends. I don't want to hurt them, or worse. Am not even in control of my on life right now. This is the only way I can think of to protect them. Please I need your help...!" Rose semi shouted. "I'll talk to your mother about it. She what she thinks."

"Really...? Am an adult." Rose argued. " Really...? Because an adult wouldn't be running away." He argued back. Yep, their related if I wasn't sure before I am now. Daughter like father.

"Boo.!!" I jumped at the sound of Lissa voice. "Why haven't you gone in ..?" Lissa whispered. Um...   
" Well..She and Abe were talking..."  
"Talking about what.? Christian, you can tell me anything. What is it?" She questioned. Getting closer to the door. "Lissa.. " I begin, but it was too late. She already turned the knob. As she did a fell to the ground with a thud. I look up to see Rose and Abe looking at us with confusion written over their faces.

"What are you two doing...?" Rose questioned. With her arms crossed in front of her chest. She look back at Lissa before she did a double take on me. "Gave me, Sparky..!!!"she demanded. "What.." She motion for the chocolate milk and donuts. "Still the same old rose." I said handing her, her food. "What's that supposed to mean.?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, Just....Okay, I overheard what you two were talking about."I said getting up to my feet. Rose's head snapped in my direction. Oh Shit.

"What is he talking about, Rose?" Lissa asked. Moving to stand in between us. "Lissa it's nothing, just forget about it." Rose said shaking it off like it was nothing. "If you call planning on running away as nothing.." I stated. "What..? Rose you can't. We're here to help you... Why would you run away.?" Lissa said. Putting a shaky hand on roses shoulder.

"Lissa, listen... I can't stay. Okay this--this thing I can't keep control of it. It already hurt Eddie, I can't let it hurt anyone else." Rose tried to reason with Lissa.

"We won't let that happen, Rose. We're your friends and friends help each other. Will figure this out. Don't lose hope and will get through this together. Promise..?" Lissa asked, hopeful.

"I promise.." Rose said shoving a hole chocolate donut in her mouth.


	8. This Isn't Helping

Rose's P.O.V.

Well, thanks to Sparky my escape plan just flew out of the window. Now that everyone of my friends and Dimitri know. I have to have a person with me at all times. Right now my mother and father are talking... Well more like she's yelling and he's listening.

So, now am back in my hospital bed. With Dimitri setting in the chair next to me. In any other circumstances I wouldn't mind. But ever since what happened outside with Eddie. We haven't talked to each other. I can feel his eyes on me. He shifts in his chair and leans towards the bad.

"What..?" I asked, finally looking at his dark brown eyes. "Rose...Listen I--" he started, before I interrupted him. I know what he's going to say. He's only here for Lissa. I can't hear another word of it. I could feel the darkness building up again. "Is it about Lissa..?" I asked glaring at my hands. Not wanting to look him in the eyes. "No, Roza it's--" I was getting ready to say don't call me that. When the door bursts open and in comes Tasha .. what the hell is she doing here. I swear if Sparky had anything to do with this. He's gonna get it.  
"Oh, Rose...once I heard you were in the hospital. I had to come and make sure you were okay." I glance over at Dimitri than back to Tasha. "Who told you I was in the hospital..?" I asked. "Christian, of course..!" She said with a laugh. " Oh, he is definitely a dead man." I muttered to myself. "What was that..?" Tasha asks as she makes her way over to Dimitri. "Nothing..." 

"Dimka.." Tasha exclaimed, happily.

Come to see me? She said, Yea right..! Now she's all over Dimitri. And apparently she can't pronounce his name right, still. Dimitri got up to hug her back. I felt a ping of jealousy and hurt run through me. I had to turn away. Why is it he's okay with everybody else and not me. What did I ever do to him that was so bad.? Rage started to boil up inside me alongside the darkness... And that's Not a very good combination. My head started pounding. I tried to ignore the voices that seep through. "She'll take him away. Give him something he's always wanted. Something you can NEVER gave him. And just like that it snapped, I was no longer in control of my body. My left hand started to reach out to grab whatever the closest weapon was. Which happened to be a silver stake... Eddie must have left it on the bedside table. It pulled the stake to my side and put it under my sheet. I had to physically Force myself to look towards Dimitri. I tried to get his attention. "Dim- Dimitri.." I stuttered out. He pulled away from her and came over to my bedside. "Roza, what is it.?" He asked, grabbing my right hand. I looked over his shoulder to catch Tasha rolling her eyes. I looked back at Dimitri, as my body started to shake more visible now. " It's starting again..! It it has a sta-" I felt my body go limp and everything fading to darkness.

Then nothing.

Dimitri P.O.V.

"Roza?? Tasha go get a doctor..!!" She did as I said. "Roza, Roza wake up.! " I said frantically. Shaking her shoulders. Her body went tense and she started to sit up. I let out a sigh of relief. Until she opened her usually brown eyes. For them to be completely black. "Rose...?" I started. As she quickly pulled out her IVs and jumped over the side of the bed. With a stake in hand. "Rose, what are you doing.?" I said cautiously. "What do you think We are going to do.?" Her voice, or should I say voices. Came out in a deep growl. "We..?"

"Yes, WE... Weren't you listen. The other night in the court yard. She slip through, though at the end there. Asking for your help, begging the man she loves to save her. It's a Pity though, don't you think considering what you said to her that day in the church. Love fades, Mine has. Wasn't those the word's.? You used." She said. Coming closer to me. "Can you, save her from us. Do you even know what we are.? " I nodded no.

"The Darkness...And that's something NO one can save her from. Not her friends, Nor her family or you.!"   
"Your wrong." I growled back. "And your right, there are two ways. But you won't like them." She said tilting her head to the right. "Tell me... What ever it is, if it will save my Roza. I'll do it."

A Wicked grin spread across her face. "One of the two is death. And if she was to die she would be free from us. We...will no longer be attached to her. Two, she could become Strigoi. NOW that will definitely take all the pain away. YOU should now that, right.?"

"I don't believe you, you're lying. There has to be another way.!" I said angrily. "There isn't... You and I both know that.! You know the story of st. Vladimir and Shadow kissed Anna. Same with Rose and Lissa." I look down at roses hand with the stake, it was shaking uncontrollably. "Roza, can you hear me.?" I said putting my hand out trying to calm her.

"Do-Don't...There'll h-hurt you.." Rose shuddered out. I went to grab her arm, when she swipe the stake across my left cheek. Causing blood to spill out. I let a hiss of pain out. Which gave her time to knock me to the ground. Just as fast she straddled my waist. And aimed the stake a few inches away from my chest. Right above my heart. "Roza, I know you're still in there. You can fight this.!!!" She gripped my shirt and clamped her eyes shut. And she shook her head repeatability. Saying "No no no... I can't." She sobbed, struggling to pull away. 

The door burst open, with the doctor and Tasha following close behind. The dr. Hurriedly pulled out a syringe. And started over to us, "No..don't sh--" I started. But was cut off by the doctor. "She has to be restrained this is escalating way more quicker than I thought." He said urgently. Giving rose the medication to calm her down. And the last few minutes of consciousness. She look me in the eyes. Her eyes had turned back to the brown one's I know and love. "Dimitri..?" Was all she could utter out before she fell limp into my arms.


	9. I Don't Know If I Can Do This Anymore

Rose's P.O.V.

When I woke up this time. I was in a completely different room. What the hell happened.? I look around the room. There's no Windows, the walls are a pale white. And the only thing besides the bed am lying in. Is a wooden chair sitting in the corner. I tried to sit up when I felt something on my wrist. I look down to see restraints. Both on my arms and legs.

"What the hell.?" I tried pulling on the restraints. But it wouldn't budge. "Is anybody out there.?" I asked. Hoping for someone to open the door. No answer. "Hello.?" I shouted. Maybe someone would hear me this time.

Nothing.

"Come on, Please." I said trying the restraints again. I gripped the railing that they were hook too. And started to shake it. Hopefully it will loosen. I heard the floor creek just outside the door. Before the nob started to turn violently. "Hello.. Dimitri, is that you.?" The lock on the door popped open. Then the door burst open, and there stood Tasha. "What are you doing here.? Where's Dimitri.?" I said narrowing my eyes at her. "He's right where he needs to be. Just like you." She said, motion towards my restraints.

"You know Rose, you can't give him what he wants. A family of his own like I can, being Dhampir and all. So this is a great thing that's happening to you. Soon enough you'll be out of the picture. For good, isn't that great Rose.?" She said laughing. "Your  
Wrong. Am not going anywhere you crazy bitch.!" I shouted

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you see Rose. There's no way your going to make it out of this alive. The more Lissa uses spirit the faster you'll be out of the picture." She said. Leaning closer. "And the faster the better..." She thought for a moment. "You know Rose, I never really liked you."

"The feelings Mutual, Bitch." I said. Trying the restraints again,still wouldn't budge. Damn it. She went for the door to leave when I called out. "You know they'll find me, Right?"

She laughed, a bitter dark laugh. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. And said something that made my blood run cold. "Who do you think put you in here.?"

She let the door close behind her. The tears that stung my eyes finally free to fall. I let my head fall back on my pillow and gave up on the restraints. There's no use.   
She right, sooner or later am gonna end up like shadow kissed Anna....Dead.


	10. Only Way Out

If my own friends put me in here. In fact where the hell is here anyways.?

Maybe the doctor's were desperate and locked me up in the basement of the Clinic. I wouldn't blame them if they have. Seeing as I attacked Dimitri back there.

"She's lying you know. She's the one who locked us up here." The voices said coming though again. "You know we're right. If you let us we can get you out of here. Far away from her and the rest of them. Isn't that what you wanted.? To leave, to be free." The voices continued. "Free.?" I laughed "Funny use of the word. I can't be free.! Not when I'm still stuck with YOU. As long as Lissa and I have the bond neither of us will be truly free from spirit, from YOU. And I rather it be Me then Lissa. I'm her Guardian." I stated .

"Suit yourself." The voices said.

With that they were gone. "Hello.?" I paused. Nothing. "Their gone. I can't believe it." But something in the back of my head said they wouldn't be gone for long.

I tried the restraints again pulling as hard as I could, still wouldn't budge. "Damn it. This starting to piss me off. Who am I kidding, I was born pissed off." I sighed, laying my head down on the pillow. My eyes started to draft shut.

And that was the last thing I remembered.

______________________________________

I was awoken by I strange sound.

The sound of leaves and branches. I open my eyes to see the dark sky above.  
"What the hell..?" I asked confused. How the hell did I get outside. I rolled over on to my side, just to see where I was.

I was outside of the ward's of court. I felt a wave of nausea hit me. Oh know, I thought. "Will look what we have here." A voice said behind me, I turned to see the Strigoi. He had white hair and was about the same height as Dimitri.

"Well if it isn't Rose Hathaway." He said stepping closer. I waited tell he got closer, and swing my left foot under his legs. That give me enough time to get to my feet, and get in a fighting stance. He just laid where he fell and laughed. "What the hell is so funny.?" I asked fuming.

Still laughing, he started to get up. "I just think it's funny that, you think you can kill me without a stake sweetheart." He said smirking down at me.

"Don't call me that, and I don't need a stake to kill a Strigoi."

"You Know I do have a name." Said the Strigoi. As he started to Circle me. "And I care because.?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed again. "Because I've heard from a little Birdy, that the, oh so famous Rose Hathaway. Is losing her mind, against the darkness.." I froze, how can he know that. The only people who know are Lissa, Sparky, Eddie, Adrian, Mia and Dimitri. And none of them would tell anybody else, outside of are circle of friends. So who could have...

"Trying to figure out who told me.?" He asked. I had enough of this, and punched him straight across the face. And took my chances and ran trying to get pass the ward's. So I knew I would be safe, and where I could alert the others about the Strigoi.

But all that running I had done, when Dimitri was my teacher. Couldn't save me from this. I honestly should have seen this coming. Just outside of the ward's were five more Strigoi. This was planned, someone wanted to get me out of the picture. And only one name came to mind.

Tasha Ozera.

"Of course," I mumbled to myself.

"Nowhere to run, Hathaway. Might as well give up." Said the white haired Strigoi. Coming up behind me. I turned my head to look over by shoulder.

"Never," I said.

"If I'm gonna die. You better believe I'm gonna put up one hell of a fight." The Strigoi laughed. The head Strigoi, stopped laughing causing the others to stop, as he came closer to me.

"Oh we're not gonna kill you. That would be to easy." He said with a growl. That only meant one thing, tears stung my eyes. But I wouldn't let them fall. "Awe, look at that the great Rose Hathaway is tearing up. There's no reason to cry. You gonna be awakened. You'll be so much stronger than you ever were." He said, pushing my hair over my shoulder. I only saw one way out of this.

In the pocket of his coat was a pocket knife. As I grab the knife, a push him away. I popped open the knife. And held it just above my heart.

"Don't come any closer.!" I yelled.

The right haired Strigoi smirk at me. While the others hissed. "Would you really do it.?" He asked tilting his head to the side.  
"I rather die then become one of you.!" I said, pulling back the knife to have enough range for a good impact.

But I wasn't fast enough.


	11. Broken Bond

My throat burn with pain, as I woke up. Coughing, I opened my eyes to see I was in a plan room with white walls.

Confused, as to where I was. I pushed myself off the comfortable bed, with the blood red comforter. I look to my left, to see two doors a few feet apart. I took my chances and open the door on the far right side.

The door swung open with a gentle push of my hand. In there was a bathtub a toilet and a sink with a mirror right above it. I went over to the sink, turning the cool water on. Cupping my hands under the water, I brought the water to my mouth I quickly drank it.

I dropped my hands to my side, when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. I was horrified at what I saw.

Red eyes.

"No no no no this isn't real. It can't be.!" I shouted, angrily. I got so angry that I punch the mirror. Causing it to break, I've should've been faster. I thought.

"I need to get out of here, and back to court....back to lissa." I whispered under by breath. Then I thought crossed my mind. The bond.

It's broken.

I left the bathroom in a hurry, running to the other door to make a quick exit. Just to be stop in my tracks as the door opens swiftly. There stood the white haired Strigoi.

"Well, well well, where do you think your going.?" He said as he shoved me farther into the room.

"You're one of us now. Just like Dimitri was, but you Rosemarie." He paused circling me. "You are going to be so much powerful then he ever was. And do you know why.?" He asked his voice cold and emotionless.

I stayed quiet for a moment.

Trying to come up with an escape plan. But the only thing I could come up with was to just go with it. To Pretend that I have any care in what he has to say.

"No, why.?" I asked sarcastically, giving him the cold shoulder. And pushing past him to sit at the end of the bed. He rolled his red eyes at me.

"Because your shadow kissed. And that does things to ones soul. This," he said pointing down at me. "Only happened once before, and no we are not talking about Shadow kissed Anna. We are talking about someone, which no one knows of. You can do thing's know other Strigoi can."

This caught my attention. "What do you mean.?" I asked. "Well, for instance. You don't necessarily have to drink blood. Like early in the bathroom you-"

I cut him off at this. "How do you know about that.? You weren't even in here when-" That's when it hit me, there must be camera's. But in the bathroom, really.? That's just fucked up, even for Strigoi.

At my realization, that stupid smirk made it's way back on his face. I wish I had my stake, he would be dead in a heartbeat.

He looked up at the clock that hung between both doors. "Well look at the time. I have some business to attend to, but after. I'll be back. And we'll discuss why we choose you, besides being Shadow kissed. There was another reason."

After that he finally left. Now's my chance to escape. Part of me wanted to stay to know why they chose me. But the majority of me wanted to get the hell outta here.


End file.
